Boardin'
by dupedorphanblack
Summary: Cosima's a professional skater with a perfect girlfriend named Beth. She enters competitions and wins them, earning millions. She trains day and night, not stopping until she's beat her record time. She's eventually hit with the crisis of faith and everything falls apart. This time, she can't beat her record high. Who saves her when the thread is thin? [POSSIBLE DEATH]
1. Accidentally on Purpose

_**When I saw her walking down the street**_

My estimate speed right now is about 15mph, which is the right speed if I wanna win this_. _I'm riding on my skateboard, a cruiser. This thing goes wayyyy fast, and it occasionally sparks if I go that mile too fast.

_**She looked so fine, I just had to speak**_

Oh look, a turn coming up. There aren't really a lot of turns in this course, so it shouldn't be too difficult. My wheels can handle this baby.

_**I asked her name but she turned away**_

Just lean to the left slightly aaaaand tuuuuuurn**_-_**

_**As she walked all that I could say was**_

Fucking shit!

_**Mmm mmm yeah yeah**_

"911, yeah, Antelope Valley hills. I think I broke my spine."

_**Mmm mmm yeah yeah**_

* * *

My ass hurts. My back hurts. My face hurts. My torso is numb. I can't feel shit. I turn my head at my eight hundred dollar cruiser to my right. Double shit! The trucks have been ripped off, the wheels are god knows where, and the nose of my board is broken off hanging by a splinter. I groan and twist my head back upright. It must be noon, the sun is blaring inferno on my chest, and I will have gotten third degree sunburns by the time the paramedics even got into Antelope Valley. Screw Antelope Valley _Hills_, this place was kilometers away from the actual valley. This place is literally abandoned, which makes it the perfect racecourse for all sorts of wheel events. Apart from mine. My wheels are gone. I snort as I attempt to move my arms with no success. The only thing I can move is my head. I know for a fact that I haven't broken my spine then, and thank god for that.

Ew. The fuck is that? I spit as I realise that blood from my nose has been bleeding down to my lips. I hope 911 gets here quick. I think I'm about to pass out on the asphalt.

* * *

"Pass me the syringe."

Wow. French accent. Girl. Sounds very sexy.

"Sutures, please"

"Shit!" I scream accidentally as they start to stitch my calf up.

"Oh, you felt that. Sorry, the sedative must've worn off, so we're gonna give you another dose okay?"

That voice is so goddamn sexy. Bon appetite to you too baby!

"Whatever rocks your boat hottie." I say incoherently. This stuff is making me all whoozy. I dunno anything I'm saying. I see her insert the metal into my arm and I smile as I'm knocked out again.

* * *

"Mmmmmmm." I feel like shit.

"Hello, Ms Niehaus. You're finally awake, with all injuries fixed up. They're all clean and on the way to healing."

"Awesome." I couldn't care less about my injuries. I gotta get to Beth, she'd be blind with worry by now. That's the last thing I need her worrying about. Me.

"Hey listen, I gotta friend and I want to speak to her on the phone because I love her and and we're gonna make babies one day." Shit, that came out wrong. Come on Niehaus, get your crap together. God damn injections.

"Uhm, yes. Beth, correct? She's waiting outside for you. I'll bring her in for you." she laughed at the incoherent statement I just made.

"Babies between girls, huh?" She laughed sexily as she walked out the door. I wanna take her home with me. I'd love to get with her. Frenchy wenchy. I'm high on this shit. I'm Beth's and nobody else's. I'm exhausted. I'm gonna just rest my eyes for a li'l bit.

* * *

"So, she has fractured her right shin, broken her arm and had stitches on her calf?"

That's Beth's voice. She's close. Sitting next to me.

"Yes. I would advise her not to take the race in two weeks time, as it could possibly irritate the injuries in any way."

"Okay, thank you, uhhh-" I barely saw my girlfriend stick her hand out for a handshake.

"Doctor Delphine Cormier."

"Thank you." I saw Beth Shake hands with her as Frenchy walked out of the room.

"Hey babe." I surprisingly managed to moan.

"Heyyy! You're awake!" she kissed me, and then we arranged to check on of the hospital. Walking was agony, so I had to use crutches. Once we got home, Beth was quiet. I thought it was because of my injuries, so I comforted her.

"Hey babe, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. Why?"

"Nah, you just seem quiet." then she started to tear up.

"Hey, shh. What's wrong cuddly bear?" she sighed deeply before she replied.

"I- I- I-"

"Tell me." I try to ease the problem out of her. I eventually do, but I regret it.

"I-"

"C'mon, babe."

"I- I-"

"You what?"

"I cheated on you with Alison." It wasn't her problem, it was mine.

It was then I recall passing out for the fourth time.


	2. Wasted in Myself

I woke up the next day back in the same bed, in the same ward, in the same hospital. Probably had the same doctor too. I found out my prediction was correct as Doctor something something walked in.

"W- what's your name?"

"Doctor Cormier, Delphine Cormier." When she smiled I swear a ray of light shone down on her. Woah, cliché.

"Oh, okay. Is um... my friend-"

"No, your girlfriend just dropped you off and left."

"How do you know she is my girlfriend?" It was years later that I recall this exact moment and tell myself that I should've said 'was' instead of 'is'.

"You are."

"How do you know?" She paused before sighing softly but shakily.

"I just do."

"Do you know if uh she's- she's co- comin- coming back?" I stammered. My tears were starting to drip out of the corners of my eyes as I started to think the unthinkable. I felt so helpless, like everything just ripped away.

"No. She told me to tell you she's leaving to England."

"Where?"

"I don't know. I asked the same thing and she said she wouldn't tell me because she didn't want you to find them there."

"Oh." At this point my tears were flowing freely.

"She, uh, also told me to give you this." She held out a box with a folded note in my handwriting. My heart crushed. I knew what was in the box before I opened it, but I still uncovered it anyway. The ring inside was the prettiest ring I have ever seen. It cost me a fortune, and I know, because I make a fortune. The most beautiful engagement ring I could find, only to be returned to me.

_Dear Beth,_

_At this point in time, you will have received a box with a note in it, the contents of the box is obvious. I have written a small note because when you told me how you'd like your ring to be presented, you said all wrapped up, safe from danger, along with a little note to keep for whenever the times are bad. So here it is, in a little keep safe box._

_At this point in time, you will also have accepted to marry me. My mind keeps flipping pages to the chapters where we have little children, and we both agreed they'd be called Percy for a boy, and Sarah for a girl. I love you so much, now and always. I will most probably have cried once I have got home because you said the word I had been hoping you'd say; 'Yes.'_

_I love you more than anything in this world, more than I love myself. I would take a bullet for you. I would give you the world. But I can't. And I regret that._

_I know you love me back, because love doesn't work otherwise._

_I love you cuddly bear :)_

_Cosima Niehaus (Your new fiancé)_

My heart was in smithereens after I went through it. This note was indeed for the bad times, but just not for her. Doctor Cormier just looked at me as if she was rewatching the Titanic. She sat in a depressing posture with big eyes.

"I'm so sorry."

"About what?" I laughed.

"She was a fucking bitch. She wanted the money. She stole my heart-"

"I know..."

"And she ripped it apart god damn it." Doctor Cormier leaned in for a hug and I took it appreciatively. There was a pause before I leaned back.

"Thank you. I needed that." I cleaned myself up with some tissue next to me.

"Anyway, back to the briefing." I tried I avert the pity she was offering upon me.

"Everything's fine. There's nothing you don't know. Don't put too much stress on yourself." she said, not taking her red eyes and worried look off me. She regretted what she said split seconds later.

"Sorry, I meant that-"

"NOTHING I DON'T KNOW?! _NOTHING_ I DON'T KNOW. BULLSHIT, CORMIER. THE LOVE IF MY FUCKING LIFE JUST LEFT ME. WHY? THAT'S WHAT I DON'T KNOW. WHY DID SHE LEAVE ME? WHY DON'T I KNOW THAT? HUH?!"

"I'm so sorry, Cosima." she mourned my loss. I got up from the bed and retrieved my crutches from the corner of the room.

"I didn't know that. You're sorry? Well how would I know? THERE'S NOTHING I DO NOT KNOW." my face was in a state of ugly, hysterical sobbing. I walked out the ward door as everyone simply stared at me. I've always hated hospitals.

"KIIIRAAAAAAAAA!" Season finales are always cliffhangers god damn it. I just finished Orphan Black. So far, the whole day has been binge watching Orphan Black and eating junk food. I haven't heard anything from Beth either. I just finish my pack of crisps and surf the kitchen for some more fattening food, but unfortunately that was the last packet. Deciding to take control of my life, I clean up the bomb remnants of litter in my living room and head out to the supermarket to restock on food.

"Hi excuse me, do you know where the cereal is?"

"Yeah it's two isles down from this one." the fat woman in tight uniform grunted her response. I wanted to break her fat ass neck to show her to be nicer to her customers. Right now, I need any kindness I can get. I walk to the empty cereal alley with my full trolley, only to get an unexpected surprise.

"Dr Cormier, the only one in the cereal isle, huh?" I say with a flat expression.

"Looks like I'm not the only one anymore." She smiled. There was an awkward silence of both of us just shuffling through cereals, until I decided to speak up.

"I'm sorry for what I said last week, Doctor Cormier. It was, absolutely horrendous. I guess I just lost it."

"Please, it's Delphine." she assured.

"And it's okay, I've experienced similar, and if you noticed I was on the verge of going Niagara falls hadn't it been that you left." she laughed. I felt so relieved. I do not need another enemy in this world.

"Thank you, Delphine. Can I make it up to you somehow? I mean, my place is always free now. Wonder why." I laughed relief.

"Sure, why not." We traded numbers and addresses only to be shocked that we learnt that we lived across the street from one another.

"Why haven't I seen you before then?"

"I don't know, how come I've never seen you?" We talked for a couple more minutes before heading the same route home with Delphine.

"See you tomorrow, Delphine!" I yelled across the street.

"Bye!" she responded. She's nice, but she's definitely an enigma, that's for sure.


	3. The Morning After

"Wine, check. Candles lit, check." I moved the plates so they were perfect and made sure the cheese board the kitchen was ready to be tucked into.

"Cosima, it's Delphine." the doorbell went off and I came running out of the kitchen.

"Hi!" she smiled. She was wearing a black dress with sequins, nothing too special, yet special enough to make this dinner special.

"Hi!" I grinned back, trying to mimic her positive tone.

"Wow. I didn't expect your house to be so..."

"Homely, I know. Everything in this house was designed and placed by Beth. Which reminds me, I'm moving out soon. I can't stand to live in here anymore."

"Where are you moving to?" She asked as we sat down at the table.

"Cali. I already have relatives there so that seemed like a reasonable decision." I paused as I went to the kitchen and brought out the turkey, gravy, potatoes, broccoli, stuffing and cranberry sauce.

"Wow, you've outdone yourself Cosima."

"I usually do, especially if it's a 'make it up to someone' dinner.' I laughed. We tucked in, and I ate it all pretty quick, and so did she. I was surprised by how much the Frenchwoman ate. With her petite frame I expected her to be full very quickly. Once we finished the main meal, I brought out the cheese board with bread and crackers. There was brie, stilton and cheddar, all of these cheeses being my favourite. Adding more to my surprise, she even ate half all of the cheeses too! I ate the other half, wondering where this woman stored her food. We had good conversation, and nothing was too awkward. At least for her.

"Thank you Cosima, I do accept your peace offering. I really enjoyed tonight, and I was hoping that we could probably do it again sometime." I nodded to agree as I took a sip of my wine, but she bent down to zip up her boots, and full view of her fine ass was showing. I choked, and as I soon as I did Delphine perked up and patted me on the back a couple of times. It didn't help. In fact, it made it worse because a woman with some _great_ ass was now patting me on the back. That night, I felt proud of my achievements. I guess I was drunk too, even though I didn't think I was. I looked up at her and she smiled with worry. I just laughed once I stopped choking. She eventually put on her other boot (Yes I was staring) and jacket. She leaned in for a kiss and I was not sure what to do. I just leaned in and kissed her. I then saw from her angle that she was going to kiss my cheek. She was French! Shit! How could I have forgotten that kissing cheeks was part of the French doing? She stared at me in awe. Then she leaned in for another kiss, totally not what I was expecting, but I accepted it.

* * *

I woke up the next morning with my neck feeling bruised and a heavy weight on my chest. I barely opened my eyes to see Doctor Cormier lying on my chest. I smiled as all of last night's events came rushing back. It was an amazing night. I noticed that she was blinking, so she probably woke up by my breathing.

"Hey." I say in a raspy, flustered voice. Also known as my morning voice.

"Mmmm. Did you sleep well?" she said in a raspy, but normal pitched voice. I found it terrifyingly sexy.

"I always sleep well waking up with ladies on my chest." I smile.

"Oh, sorry. I'd better get going." she must've sensed sarcasm in my reply which was unintended. She raised her head up as I put my arm around her torso to stop her from going.

"No, no, no, please don't go. It gets really lonely being alone in here." I say to her as she turns her head to face me. She moves so that her body is onto of mine and she just looks into my eyes. I stare into hers too. She has the most intriguing set of eyes, with swirls of blue, green and brown. It resulted in the most marvelous shade of hazel.

"Shall we, uh, get some breakfast?" I suggested.

"Sure."

"I think you know what I have in stock for cereal." I smiled.

"I was thinking maybe captain crunch?" I blush as she must've seen me grab a box of Cap'n Crunch the other day.

"Sure." we both get up and go downstairs to the kitchen. We grab a couple of bowls and fill them with cereal. She gets the milk from the fridge and puts it in. We eat on the kitchen counter, something I've never done before.

"Do you normally eat on the kitchen counter?"

"Yes, everyday before I head to the hospital."

"Don't you have to go to work today then?"

"No, I choose my days off once a week." I felt lucky she was giving me her time off.

"What do you do?"

"I do professional skating."

"Is that how you got those injuries?"

"Yep."

"I thought so. I wondered how you managed to get such injuries."

"The past is the past. I'd rather not talk about it."

"Okay." she mumbled as I spooned in my last mouthful of milk.

"When are you moving?" she looked at me as she ate her last mouthful with big eyes, similar to the ones she gave me at the hospital.

"Three weeks from the day after tomorrow."

"Oh." there was a pause after that as she walked over to the sink to put her bowl in. She wouldn't look at me in the eye.

"You know, I might not go if this continues."

"But your family will be disappointed, and you hardly know me. For all you know this could be a one night stand." she says, picking at the shirt I must've lent her sometime last night.

"It's not."

"How do you know?"

"Because you were here when I woke up."


	4. Secrets in Secrets

It's been two years since Delphine and I met, two years since she kissed me back when I accidentally kissed her. It didn't take me a while to realise that she was the one. It was supposedly so that she was to marry her boyfriend in France, whom her parents had wanted her to marry. I asked her a couple of weeks ago whether she'd ever go back to France and marry him now, that we were together. She said no, and that all that mattered was me. I squealed internally, being me. I was planning all sorts of things in my head such as children names, different competitions to enter for education funds, and even a new house for us both. The biggest thought at the back of my head was engagement. I didn't want to lose her, and for all I knew she could be sleeping with our next door neighbour, but I'd rather not think about that. It's really now or never, so next week I'm planning to give her the ring I gave to Beth. I'm still gonna vouch it as the most beautiful ring I've ever seen. I booked out the most expensive restaurant in town, and I'm going to do the classic ring-in-champagne trick. It's old but gold.

* * *

"Cosima, this is the most expensive restaurant in town."

"What? So you don't wanna go?" I walked up to her and slid my hands around her waist.

"I never said that, however you know how our budget is."

"Trust me, once I get my new board, we'll be right back on track."

"Cosima, I don't want you doing this lethal sport any-"

"Fine, McDonald's it is. Cancel the reservation at Rodriguez. I'll dial up Ronald McDonald." I grinned up at her while she gave me a look trying not to laugh.

"I'll take a Big Mac, please." she jokingly added.

"With Fries, ma'am?"

"No..." she whispered as she leant in for a kiss.

"With a large Cosima please." she crooned deeply into my neck as she broke off from the kiss.

"Not now, we've got reservations at 10. It's already quarter past!" I said, jumping to conclusions as usual.

"Mmmmmmm. Okay." she moaned. We got dressed, and Delphine wore the most amazing perfume. I was purely intoxicated by it during our cab to the restaurant. Once we got there, I sidestepped a waiter and told him to prepare the ring in the class. He nodded and wandered away. We were seated next to the window and had a full night-view of the city below us.

"Je'taime, Cosima." she cupped my hand in hers.

"I love you too, Delphine." I smiled.

"You know when I first met you, the box with the note that your ex gave you?"

"Mmhmm."

"I read it, and I must say, you touched _my_ soul with it, ma cherie."

"Mmm." I just grunted in response. I didn't want anything to do with Beth anymore. She was a bitch.

"Thanks." I said to the waiter as he poured me a glass of fine champagne. I stared at Delphine's glass which was poured before mine, and sure enough, the silver encrusted ring was at the bottom. She took a sip and swished it in her mouth.

"Wow. This is great." she motioned towards the bottle the waiter left behind. I took a sip, curious of the taste and it was, absolutely amazing. The aroma was beautiful, it was a beautiful shade of gold too. I gulped the rest of it down, eager to pour more into my glass.

"This stuff is amazing." I say, pouring more in. I saw her nod as she gulped the rest of her drink down her throat. As she placed the empty glass back down on the table, I saw the ring was absent. My heart skipped a beat, and my body was frigid, simply unable to move.

"Holy shit Delphine! Stand up!" I scream, already up, prepared to do Heimlich on her.

* * *

**A/N**

**Delphine choking on an engagement ring, huh? Leave a review and tell me what you think'll happen next.**


End file.
